Stop Living The Lie
by The Magnificent Kiwi
Summary: Chris and Jill are all alone and long to see each other. Little do they know how close they really are. CJ R&R please!
1. Redfields Don't Cry

OK, this is my 1st fanfic...eek!... I tried 2 post it before, but it wouldn't let me :( I gotta sort this internet  
  
thing out. plz tell me wot u think.  
  
Disclaimer: What u see I don't own, and probably never will...*Sob*  
  
He sits alone at a table in a small cafe  
  
Drowning his tears in a bottomless cup of coffee  
  
And hes tumbling into his thoughts  
  
His memories are all tied in knots  
  
And who is going to save him  
  
No one wants to know him  
  
*David Sneddon-Stop Living The Lie*  
  
Chris Redfield sat alone at a table in a Starbucks cafe. He brought  
  
his cup of coffee to his lips and took a small sip. It had been 6  
  
months since the incident with Alexia and Wesker, but somehow he  
  
still hadn't got over it. Just like Spencer Mansion. Chris put his  
  
hand in his pocket and pulled out a picture of the old S.T.A.R.S.  
  
team. It was taken just a few hours before that fateful mission. He  
  
looked at his friends, the whole team was there, Wesker's body (Chris  
  
had burned out his face with the end of his cigarette),Forrest,  
  
Richard, Rebecca, Enrico, Edward, Kevin, Brad, Barry, Himself, Joseph  
  
and Jill. Chris closed his eyes as he thought about Jill. Was she  
  
still alive? Was she looking for him? Did she *want* to find him? He  
  
shouldn't have left her back in Raccoon City, all alone... He had  
  
called Barry and asked him to go and look for her, but shortly after,  
  
he heard of the city's, and probably Jill's, fate. He wiped away a  
  
tear that was slowly falling down his cheek.  
  
"Redfields don't cry," He told himself. Just then, his phone started  
  
to ring.  
  
"Yeah," He answered.  
  
"Hey Chris!" A female voice squealed.  
  
"Hey Claire."  
  
"You could sound a bit happier to hear from me."  
  
"I am. Any news on Leon?"  
  
"Yeah, I found him, we're on our way to pick Sherry up, mind if we  
  
stop by?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm in Starbucks at the minute."  
  
"OK, I'll see you later then, bye."  
  
"Bye." He put his phone back in his pocket and took one last look at  
  
the picture.  
  
"Guess I left my life with you guys," He muttered to no-one in  
  
particular. He Put down his cup after taking another sip from it and  
  
looked out of the window. His attention was caught by a girl leaning  
  
against a wall, it looked to him like she had been, and maybe still  
  
was, crying. He couldn't help but recognise the girl in someway, he  
  
just couldn't tell who she was. He looked at her more carefully, her  
  
jaw-length brown hair was a mess, she was wearing a jacket that was  
  
about 3 sizes too big for her. Chris thought it must be her  
  
boyfriend's as he had an identical one. A couple of people accross  
  
the road from her stared at her for a few moments, but when she  
  
looked back at them, they turned back round and did whatever it was  
  
they were doing in the first place. Chris felt sorry for her.  
  
"Life's a bitch, eh?2 He asked himself. Most of the friends he had  
  
made in the anti-Umbrella group he had joined had turned their back  
  
on him after he became to violent and protective over Claire. People  
  
were too afraid to go near him.  
  
"If only they knew me." He looked back over at the girl to find she  
  
was gone. He saw her walking over to Starbucks and he shifted his  
  
position in his chair, he didn't want him to see her, he didn't know  
  
why, but he just didn't. He wanted to go up to her and ask her what  
  
her name was, then maybe he would click and remember her. If only he  
  
knew...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Until next time... Look out for the next part coming soon... Who is this mystery girl??? Hmm... Jill will be in it soon  
  
and so will Carlos and Rebecca. 


	2. Losing Grip

She stands alone in a place where no-one knows her name,  
  
She catches them staring and they turn round and finish the frame,  
  
And she's nursing her head and her pride,  
  
She died long ago deep down inside,  
  
Who is going to save her?  
  
No-one wants to know her.  
  
I can't belive that you pull on a sleeve when you cry,  
  
You'll stick in the knife then give the kiss of life, live the lie,  
  
We all have a saviour, so do yourself a favour,  
  
Stop living the lie.  
  
*David Sneddon-Stop Living The Lie*  
  
Jill Valentine wiped her eyes once more and desperatly tried to hide  
  
her face. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, not that they would  
  
care anyway. She cast her mind back to the night before, remembering  
  
picking up her bags and booking herself into a hotel room. It was all  
  
because of him. She had started a loving relationship with Carlos,  
  
then all of a sudden, it was over. She had suspected for some time  
  
that she wasn't his only one, but she never thought that it was her  
  
beast friend. She came home one night and found Carlos and Rebecca  
  
getting 'close' on the couch. She ran outside and waited 15 minutes  
  
before going back in, Carlos and Rebecca were just watching T.V. like  
  
nothing had happened.  
  
"Hey babe," Carlos had said, walking up to Jill and wrapping his arms  
  
around her. She kicked him where it hurts and screamed at him to get  
  
away from her. She yelled at him that she had seen him and Rebecca,  
  
and to her surprise, Carlos didn't deny it. He blamed it on her,  
  
saying that she had been thinking about Chris too much, wanting to  
  
find him. She couldn't believe how shallow he was. After she yelled  
  
at him some more, Carlos ran upstairs and came down a few minutes  
  
later with a suitcase. He threw it at Jill's feet. "Go on then," He  
  
had said, "Leave, Lets face it, no-one wants a snivelling cow around  
  
anyway." Jill just slapped him, and he hit her back, sending her  
  
flying. Jill stood back up, dazed and wiped the blood from her nose.  
  
Rebecca, naturally, sided Carlos and grabbed Jill by the arm. She led  
  
her to the door and threw her suitcase at her. Jill grabbed it and  
  
yelled at them, "Where the hell am I supposed to go?"  
  
"Why should we care?" Her 'best friend' replied, "I suppose there's  
  
some cozy gutters around here somewhere." And with that, Rebecca had  
  
slammed the door in her face.  
  
Jill sniffed and noticed some people watching her from the other  
  
side of the street. When they saw her looking, they turned around.  
  
Jill felt a stray tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away. She  
  
listened to a song playing from the music store down the street.  
  
#Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby,  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real,  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you, why'd you turn away,  
  
here's what I have to say.#  
  
Jill used to like that song, but it seemed all to similar to her  
  
life.  
  
#I was left to cry there, waiting outside there, grinning with a lost  
  
stare, that's when I decided,  
  
Why should I care, you weren't there, when I was scared, I was so  
  
alone, Yeah, you need to listen, I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my  
  
grip and I'm in this thing alone.#  
  
Jill now had two voices battling it out in the back of her  
  
head, 'It's right, Jill,' voice one said, 'Why should you care about  
  
Chris, I mean, where was he in Raccoon, where was he when you needed  
  
him?', but voice two argued, 'No, Jill, you can't forget about him,  
  
he saved your life back in the mansion, he sent Barry to pick you up  
  
in Raccoon, didn't he?' As the two voices waged war with each other,  
  
Jill tried to think about something else. Her eyes wandered, HMV,  
  
Virgin, MacDonalds, Pizza Hut, Hagan Daaz, Starbucks! That's what she  
  
needed, a coffee. She stood up properly and slowly walked over to  
  
Starbucks. Little did she know that Starbucks would give her more  
  
than just a coffee...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carlos Oliveira turned off the T.V. and looked at the blank screen.  
  
What he did to Jill the previous night was rotten, and nothing else.  
  
He heard footsteps and looked over to see Rebecca walking over to  
  
him. She smiled  
  
"Hey, what you thinking about," She asked.  
  
"You," He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "You don't think we  
  
were a little to harsh on Jill last night?"  
  
No," Rebecca said bluntly, "She deserved what she got, there should  
  
only be one man in a girl's life."  
  
"Hey," Carlos said, jumping up, "*She* wasn't cheating on *me*! *I*  
  
was cheating on *her*!"  
  
"Look, Carlos," Rebecca said, obviously getting impatient, "She's in  
  
the wrong here, not you!"  
  
"I wish that was true," He argued. Rebecca jumped up out of her seat  
  
and grabbed Carlos' arm.  
  
"I thought you loved me!" She told him.  
  
"Yeah," Carlos said, thinking, "I thought I did too." Rebecca just  
  
looked at Carlso with disbelief. She opened her mouth to say  
  
something, but Carlos stormed out with only one thought on his  
  
mind...Where was Jill?  
  
AN- Chapter 2 coming soon... Song credits go to the amazing David  
  
Sneddon (Change the name, mate) and the multi-talented, Avril Lavigne. Sorry the chapters are a bit short, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. 


	3. Starbucks

He sits alone and looks up to the eyes of an angel,  
  
She catches him staring and smiles the smile of an angel,  
  
And she asks him if this chair is free,  
  
He says 'Yes, will you sit here with me?'  
  
No-one would have saved them,  
  
We should all learn from them.  
  
*David Sneddon - Stop Living The Lie*  
  
Jill slowly pushed open the door to Starbucks. She put her hands in her pockets and pulled out what little money she had left. She  
  
counted out enough for a coffee and put the rest back in her pocket.  
  
She walked over to the counter and ordered her coffee. She looked  
  
around for a place to sit and she saw a man sat alone in the corner.  
  
The only empty table was beside his. She took her coffee and made her  
  
way to the back table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris shifted in his seat and hurridley tried to drink his coffe  
  
before the girl got any closer, but she had already entered the shop.  
  
He didn't know why he was so desperate to hide from her, he just had  
  
the feeling that if she saw him, it would change his life forever. He  
  
then noticed something, the only empty table was beside his! He  
  
looked back at her and, to his horror, saw her heading for the table.  
  
He closed his eyes and prayed that she wouldn't see him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jill was about three feet away from the table when something told  
  
her to look at the man on the next table. She quickly looked at him,  
  
but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She almost dropped her  
  
coffee, but instead she whispered one word...  
  
"Chris?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris heard the woman say his name and he looked up. He couldn't  
  
believe it. It was Jill! He stood up and, for some strange, unknown  
  
reason, threw his arms around her. Jill placed her coffee on the  
  
table and wrapped her arms around him in return.  
  
"Chris," She said again, "I'm so glad to see you!" Chris loosened his  
  
grip around her and stared into her oceanic blue eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jill," He said in return, "I'm sorry I left you."  
  
"It's ok," Jill replied, "I managed fine with... By myself." She  
  
almost mentioned Carlos, but decided that is this was Christopher  
  
Redfield, Carlos would have his ass handed to him on a silver  
  
platter, if she told Chris what he had done to her. Jill pulled Chris  
  
closer to her and kissed him on the neck (It was the only part of him  
  
she was tall enough to reach.) He looked down at her and moved his  
  
face closer to hers. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her, she  
  
enjoyed it while she could, and after a minute or two, they broke  
  
apart, they didn't care if anyone was staring at them.  
  
"I love you," Chris whispered. Jill smiled.  
  
"Ditto," She said, kissing him again. Chris pulled her into another  
  
hug and looked past her, out of the shop window.  
  
"What's up with that guy?" He asked. Jill turned around and saw the  
  
man Chris had seen storming off down the mall.  
  
"Oh, no," She said, "Carlos..."  
  
She's over it, she cannot take no more yeah,  
  
Don't wanna quit, but that's a pretty nice door there,  
  
I got a bed, it really cost a fortune,  
  
I go away and it's too big with out you.  
  
You got it good, you know how good we got it,  
  
You got it bad, you know how bad we got it,  
  
I wouldn't swap it for a job in Starbucks, I wouldn't swap it for a  
  
job in Starbucks.  
  
Come on, you can have your own way,  
  
Come on, you can have your own say,  
  
So long, you'll miss it when it's gone,  
  
You don't know what it is,  
  
You don't know what it is, yeah!  
  
*A - Starbucks*  
  
AN- OK, almost finished, had 2 add that song coz it was 1 of 2  
  
inspirational song 4 this fic (Try & guess what the main 1 was?) Next  
  
chapter coming soon. And to Mr. Madison. Why are you flaming stories when you've never written any? It wouldn't matter if they were bad, but you've flamed some of my favourite stories. So, Mr Madison.Get a life, no-one cares. 


	4. Just For

I want to rip his heart out, Just for hurting you, And I want to break his mind down, Yes I do, And I want to make him, Regret life since the day he met you, Yes I do, And I want to make him, Take back all that he took from you, Yes I do *Nickelback - Just For*  
  
"Carlos?" Chris asked, "Who's Carlos?" Jill turned back around and  
  
looked at Chris.  
  
"He's...He *was* my boyfriend, but he cheated on me with Becca, then  
  
kicked me out," She told him.  
  
"He what?" Chris said, more of a statement than a question. Jill  
  
noticed the anger in his expression and quickly said,  
  
"But I'm over him. Please, Chris!" She had to grab his arm to stop  
  
him from running after Carlos, "Come on, our coffees will be getting  
  
cold." She knew for a fact that they would already be cold, but it  
  
was the first thing that came into her head. Chris ignored her and  
  
walked out of Starbucks and over to where Carlos had gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How could she do this to him? How could *he* do this to him, trying to take his girl... Well, like Jill wanted anything to do with him  
  
anymore. Carlos cut through the old construction yard that was about  
  
a couple of blocks away from his house. Maybe he shouldn't have ran  
  
off like that, maybe he should have... What was that noise? Carlos  
  
instinctively reached for the gun he always kept with him incase of  
  
emergencies with the name of Umbrella. He let his hand relax after  
  
scanning his surroundings. He shrugged. 'Must be the wind,' He  
  
thought. He turned around to carry on walking, when someone grabbed  
  
his shoulders and spun him round.  
  
"What the..." He started, but was interupted by a strong punch that  
  
knocked him over. He put his hand to his lip and it came away  
  
slightly red. He looked up in time to see someone grab him by the  
  
collar and pin him up against the wall. He kicked the person and they  
  
stumbled back in shock. This gave Carlos enough time to reach into  
  
his jacket and pull out his gun from his shoulder holster. He was  
  
about to pull the trigger when...  
  
"Carlos, no!" He raised his eyes and saw Jill running towards him.  
  
Big Mistake. The man pounced on Carlos, knocking the gun from his  
  
reach.  
  
"Chris, stop it!" Jill yelled. Chris got off Carlos and looked at  
  
Jill.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said, "After what you said, I..." Jill put her finger  
  
to her lips and turned towards Carlos.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Carlos looked a wreck. His  
  
lip was bleeding and he looked like he would get a black eye.  
  
"I realised the mistake I made. I told Rebecca to accept that me and  
  
her were never going to get anywhere, then I came to find you." Jill  
  
closed her eyes and walked over to Carlos' gun and picked it up.  
  
"We were never going to get anywhere either," She told him, "I love  
  
Chris, not you. Accept it. And..." She handed him his gun back, "You  
  
might wanna take the safety off next time you wanna shoot someone."  
  
She turned around and walked over to Chris, not looking back at  
  
Carlos.  
  
"I'm sorry," Chris apologised, "I was out of order, I don't know what  
  
got into me, I..." Jill placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.  
  
She tilted her head up and kissed him gently.  
  
"I need a man who'll stand up for me," She said, "Thanks." Jill smiled and they both walked over to Chris' car, which was parked outside the front of the mall. Looks like life was gonna get a whole lot better for the both of them, maybe not for Carlos, but hey, like they cared...  
  
~*The End*~  
  
AN- So, that was it. Tell me what you think, please. I haven't got a clue what went wrong with the layout, but I'll try and sort it out next time I write a story. (If there is a next time). And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Until next time. 


End file.
